The invention pertains to a hybrid driving system.
Such hybrid driving systems are long-known subjects of research, whereby, in particular, possibilities are sought to develop a driving system which can be simply constructed and which is capable of regulating energy-flows between driving components, energy storage device(s), and the actual loading process.
As far as the application of such hybrid systems is concerned, one can think of, for example, heat-energy coupled systems or of systems for extracting energy from, among other things, tidal currents or the wind, while directed towards vehicles one can think of railway or road-transport vehicles. The term driving component should be interpreted in the most general sense; that is to say as an active component, as in the case of a motor, for example, as a hydraulic, pneumatic, electric or internal-combustion engine, and without regard to the direction of rotation thereof, but also as a passive component; that is to say as an energy absorber, for example a generator or a pump. The energy storage device can be, for example, an electrochemical component such as an accumulator battery, or a mechanical component such as a flywheel, but a device for the storage of energy based on the compression of a gas is just as applicable.
In the case of a vehicle, the loading process can be seen as the process wherein the power developed by the hybrid driving system is used for driving a driving gear connected to the wheels of this vehicle, or, inversely, as the process wherein the driving gear delivers energy back to one or more of the said components.
The systems known until now are of such a nature that using simple means to influence the magnitudes and directions of the energy flows between the various components, which components can be driven passively or actively, leaves much to be desired, whereby too much energy, in the form of braking energy in vehicle systems, for example, is lost. Moreover, in the known hybrid systems the motor is often not driven in an operating range with optimal efficiency, whereby in connection with the desired acceleration, an internal combustion engine must be capable of delivering a relatively excessive amount of power, leading to a high emission of exhaust gases and the production of large amounts of noise. In hybrid driving systems which are also equipped with electric drive and whereby use is made of an accumulator battery, a fuel cell, the public electricity network, or another source of electric energy, the electric motor and the electric energy source must be, in connection with the desired acceleration capabilities of the vehicle, capable of delivering large amounts of power, which requirement makes the driving system heavy and expensive.
The intention of the current invention is to provide a hybrid driving system wherein the influencing of magnitudes and directions of the various energy flows facilitates an optimal and low-loss transfer of energy between the various components.
To this end, the hybrid driving system according to the invention contains, at least, a first planetary coupling, equipped with a central wheel spindle, a planetary spindle and an annular ring spindle, a first driving component coupled to the central wheel spindle, a second driving component coupled to the planetary spindle, a continuously variable transmission (hereinafter referred to as CVT) with a primary axle and a secondary axle and switchable clutches to provide several driving modes and is characterized in that the secondary axle of the continuously variable transmission forms the outgoing axle of the hybrid driving system to be drivingly connected to the input of the load and said switchable clutches are connected on the one hand to the planetary spindle and the annular ring spindle and on the other hand to the fixed surroundings and the primary axle of the continuously variable transmission.